


The Curse

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	The Curse

*424  
星娜 新题材写的狗屁不通 随便看看吧orz

 

—————————  
最后一个猎人死于胸口淬了毒的木箭。少年离开树荫，简陋的弓垂在身侧。倒在血泊里奄奄一息的母狼，猛然仰起头颅，迎着少年，双眸幽绿色的火焰忽明忽暗。少年踏过猎人的尸体，丢了弓箭，直直跪下，碎石扎入膝盖。母狼发出最后一声凄厉嚎叫，一滴浊泪消失于杂乱肮脏的毛发，她睁着眼死去，混沌瞳孔照出少年的惶恐无措。  
像是拍断了脊骨抽去了经脉，少年突然失了力气跌坐在地上，满腔仇恨无处发泄，空洞的眼愣愣盯着面前庞大的破败不堪的躯体，直到这冷却的身躯下传来微弱呜咽。  
是她拼死护住的幼崽。  
少年扒出这可怜的瑟瑟发抖的小家伙，无措与愤怒收敛了尖刺，化作沾了血腥的温热的怀抱。这只狼崽的毛发比同类浅许多，没有一丝杂色，他不怕生也不留恋母体，一个劲儿往少年怀里钻，将单薄胸膛蹭得滚烫。

“我叫Nana。”

少年将狼崽举过头顶，烈日恰好冲破层层叠叠的枝叶艰难到达森林深处，狭小一方明亮堪堪罩住他们。少年重新把小狼搂在怀里，仰头沐浴这宛如特地迎接新生的热意，张开五指，斑驳亮光降落在浓密长睫，筛碎了再柔柔沉入眼中，洗净了血色。

“你叫……Sung。”

晟，正午的太阳，光明，炽盛。阴暗龌龊无地自容。

狼崽用小爪轻轻拍打Nana的锁骨，似乎听懂了召唤。Nana低头，嘴角欲扬却忽然定格，浑身血液似凝结，偌大的惊喜席卷而来伴随希冀也混杂了苦痛，半死不活片刻，又醍醐灌顶。  
狼崽睁开了双眼，薄膜褪去，异色瞳，一只漆黑，一只湛蓝，灼灼盯着少年。

 

 

Sung在木屋里蹒跚学步，迈着软绵绵的短腿，一步一个跟头，Nana紧跟在后头，微微弯下身子，双臂护在两侧。到底是天赋异禀，跌跌撞撞几圈就能一溜烟跑起来，Nana便盘腿坐在地上捣浆果，Sung绕着他不停转圈，跑累了就凑过来，小脑袋埋进碗里，舔一口果汁，沾了满脸红色。Nana笑着挠他下巴，小狼歪歪脑袋，张嘴含住手指。  
Sung嘴里光秃秃的半颗牙也没长，倒是含得紧，Nana举起手臂，他就晃晃悠悠吊在半空，扑腾爪子，摇着尾巴，然后把自己折腾下去了。  
Nana摊开掌心去接，小狼噗通化作人形从手上滚了下去，呜呜哭着缩成一团，握紧了粉嫩的小拳头。他还不知道怎样收起耳朵，尾巴毛茸茸挡在身前作保护伞。  
Nana赶紧抱起来哄了又哄，给他擦干净皱巴巴的小脸，Sung揪着他的衣领呆呆看他，异色双眸纯澈又深邃，他动了动耳朵，咂咂嘴，面朝他的胸膛，迅速入睡，尾巴搭在他手臂上，噗一声又回到幼崽体态。  
Nana将他抱上床，放进用衣物堆起的小窝里，想独自出去转转。Sung嗅到他要离开的气息，睡梦中扑棱着短腿挪出安逸小窝，一口咬住他的手指呜呜抗议。Nana无奈地笑，脱了上衣将狼崽裹住推回小窝，Sung勉强作罢，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的呜咽。  
Nana赤着上身走出木屋，少年的皮肤苍白如纸，躯壳瘦削得仿佛一阵风就能击破，倒是眼中桀骜与轻蔑附加一层坚固铠甲，森林深处不见天日的遗孤才是主宰。胸口诡异的黑色图腾在暗里隐隐显出轮廓，闪着血色，蔓延到肩头的枝叶在锁骨雕刻一朵欲放的花苞，藏匿的花蕊是嗜血尖牙。

庸人口中降了诅咒的罪人，带来厄运的孽畜。

Nana爬上山顶最高的树，屏障一层一层解锁，橘色的光愈来愈浓。原来太阳正在陨落，地平线吞了半颗，残缺的，像祭坛上掉落的头颅，切口平整，喷涌鲜血。  
Nana坐在第一根树枝上，衔着一片叶子，晃着脚丫。山脚那座村庄尽收眼底，乌烟瘴气，死气沉沉，万家灯火也添不上半点生机。村庄中央升起滚滚浓烟，一圈又一圈火光跳动，隐约听到吵杂的歌声与哭嚎，卑微卑劣的祈祷，虔诚又虚伪。  
倒也不会厌倦，不知悔改。Nana冷笑，瞳孔闪过赤色的光。他知道月圆前这村庄就要找个可怜虫祭天，来祈求上苍宽恕，勿再降罪于无辜凡人，阻止疾病肆虐。  
熏黑的石柱摇摇欲坠，铭刻的罪孽无关死者。愚昧无知的人类怎会明白天地早已知晓谁是谁非，月复一月，忠心耿耿将一具具无辜躯体烧成灰烬，惩罚却从未减轻。  
不知最近到底死了多少人。罕见的血月之夜，又一种怪疾爆发，胎死腹中，孕妇流干了血，一尸两命。最具威望的老巫师走上祭坛，举起干枯的手和崎岖的法杖，沟壑纵横的脸藏于发臭的黑袍。

 

 

“又是Na氏余孽在作恶！那人性泯灭的杂种！神啊——请赐我们无穷的力量，请允许我们将这牲畜捉拿献祭！”

村民们举起参差不齐的武器个个义愤填膺，空洞的双眼盲目燃起仇恨火焰。而他们口中的罪魁祸首往漂亮精致的脸蛋上抹了泥浆，穿得破破烂烂混迹在这群行尸走肉中，笑得静默又诡异。  
就不能换个说辞么。Nana翻个白眼。千篇一律真没劲。欲转身离去，押上祭坛的俘虏发出沙哑叱责，嗓音十分耳熟。

“荒谬！荒谬！你们这群无知下贱的恶人！活该不得好死！”

Nana拥有的第一把弯刀，是此刻绑在石柱上头发花白的老人亲手打磨的。Nana握紧了拳头，目眦欲裂，浑身血液随着扬起的火把沸腾翻滚，牙齿生生咬破了舌头，殷红顺着嘴角淌下，胸口沉睡的图腾开始发光，宛如紧密的银针扎满肌肤，针针刺骨，逼得恨与怨涌到心尖，即将破堤。

这是最后一位与Na氏相关的幸存者。

烈火烧到脚边，贪婪吐舌，人们欢呼着舞蹈着，想要再添火把。  
而暴雨骤降，惊雷在Nana右眼彻底血红时炸裂，苍白闪电将冲在最前方的村民劈成两半。人群如鸟兽散，那老巫师窜逃时还不忘用最恶毒的话语诅咒Na氏。  
烈火没了气焰，老人高傲地扬起头颅，痴痴盯着漆黑的夜，笑得痛快。Nana趁混乱替他解开绳索，脱下黑袍为他挡雨。他的瞳孔恢复寻常颜色，手却不住颤抖。老人双眼迸发出最后的神采，枯瘦一双手死死拽住他的衣袖。

“走，孩子，快走……他们要进山……狼……最后的狼……”

Sung就诞生在这动荡的夜晚。  
第二天猎人们闯入森林，以死伤大半的代价冲破最后一道防线，踏进曾经有去无回的狼族领地。Nana没来得及救下与他相依多年的伙伴。满地人类的尸体迅速腐烂沦为秃鹫与豺狼的盘中餐，从此村庄每日都有新的怪疾蔓延，死相凄惨。等不及下一次月圆，便每日祭上一位替死鬼，麻木重复祈祷，无济于事。

 

也该消停一会儿了。

 

Nana衔着叶子吹了一段奇怪的小调，山腰涌出黑沉沉一群乌鸦朝村庄飞去。他预见到又会引起怎样啼笑皆非的闹剧，忍不住得意忘形，身子朝后仰去，哎呦一声跌下树，翻了几滚撞断许多枝干，勉强攀住一根，摇摇晃晃挂在半空，冷汗直流，背上划出一道长口子。倒还有闲情空出一只手摸摸后背，摸了满手的血，痛得倒吸一口凉气，然后老老实实往下爬。归途上扯了一片宽叶，上蹿下跳一路摘了许多果子，又砸晕一只野兔，揪着耳朵满载而归，将残阳留于人间。  
隔老远就听见婴儿的啼哭，Nana慌慌张张冲进屋，Sung不知何时醒了，滚到了地上，握着小拳蹬着小腿卯足了劲儿地哭。什么浆果野兔都扔了，Nana把Sung抱进臂弯掂了掂又摇了摇，亲亲他的小脸摸摸他的耳朵，好一会儿才哄安静。这才腾出一只手，把诈死结束想开溜的兔子揪了回来塞进布袋。  
Sung趁机用小拳头捶Nana胸口，发出咕噜咕噜的质问。

“哎哟我的小祖宗，我错啦——”

Nana抱着他弯腰拾起散落一地的浆果，挑了颗最软最好看的给Sung抓着玩，汁水溅了自己一身。Nana低头佯装恼怒，看到Sung对着他灿烂地笑，比果子还甜，又舒展了眉头。  
Sung变回小狼崽跳到地上，把Nana当树爬，扒着他的裤腿吭哧吭哧往上挪。Nana拖着这沉重的小挂件，擦干净了身子，Sung踩着腰带猛的跃到他背上。  
Nana无奈地趴下，小家伙没轻没重地在背上踩来踩去，吐出舌尖去舔他仅仅止了血的蜿蜒的伤口，来回舔过一遍，就一屁股坐在Nana脑袋上，尾巴拍着他的侧脸。Nana往后一摸，摸到一层痂，再摸，就剩不太明显的一道疤。抬眼，小狼崽一黑一蓝的眸子水汪汪看着他，他把他抱过来一顿猛亲，又放回脑袋上，顶着这生机勃勃的头饰去烤兔子捣浆果。  
吃过晚餐，Nana带Sung去散步。小狼崽撒开四条短腿跑得欢脱，跑一段路就停下回头，等Nana慢悠悠踱步过来。不小心滚下一个小坡，Nana就趴在坡上看，光屁股的小孩扶着树摇摇摆摆站起来，晃着尾巴，转身朝Nana伸出手，抓了抓空气，泪光闪闪。Nana连忙冲下去抱起Sung，亲了又亲。抱了一段路Sung要下来自己走，咿咿呀呀的，落地了却不撒手，Nana费力地弓着身子，让他攥住一根手指，磕磕绊绊走啊走，走到脚边的小团子长到比肩的高度，学会了收起耳朵和尾巴。

 

 

“想不想出去看看？”

Sung一天一个样，狼的形态Nana早就抱不动，他一直穿着Nana的衣服，小时候当长袍，光着屁股到处撒野，现在袖口和裤腿卷了几卷，迎风跑起来还是鼓鼓囊囊的。  
Sung用力点头，异色的光彩愰得Nana有些头晕，连忙给他戴上眼罩，遮住诡异的蓝瞳。兴奋过度，耳朵尾巴突突突冒出来，Nana无奈地揪了一把，拍拍他的脑袋让他赶紧收回去。  
Sung最远只到过半山腰，在花丛里打滚，追逐一只蝴蝶，然后带着各色花瓣一头栽进河里，打搅了Nana泡澡的雅兴。Nana毫不客气给他一脚，湿漉漉想上岸的Sung又被踹回水里，可怜兮兮露出脑袋，凑上去用鼻子蹭蹭Nana的脖子。或是整日追着野兔满山疯跑，兔子慌不择路撞死之前他自己先不小心扑倒了四处找他的Nana，撞得Nana眼冒金星，爬起来第一件事就是挥着藤条佯装要教训他。他只需化作半人半兽死死抱住他的腿，眨着湿漉漉的眼，呜呜叫几声，Nana气鼓鼓拖着他走，拖上一段路就不气了，蹬着腿让他把兔子叼回来。  
快到山脚时Sung又兴奋起来，绕着Nana转圈，下意识跳到他背上，欢快地舔他脖颈。

“要乖乖的知道吗？”

Nana任他胡闹，抬手揉揉他的脑袋。Sung蹭了蹭他的掌心，哼哼几声作为允诺。

“如果被发现了……”

Nana眼神暗了暗，像折服的烛火，冷风过后却烧得更旺，他握紧藏在腰间的尖刀，舔舔干裂嘴唇，颈窝的花苞绽开一片花瓣。Sung跳下来，从背后环住他，踮起脚将下巴搁在他肩上，他看见他颤抖的睫毛，眼尾淌下黏稠的恨意。他用指尖抹了抹。

“记得别咬死。”

短短五个字仿佛来自堕入地狱的使者，沸腾的毒液化不开寒冷骸骨，冰火两重天，惊起一群鸦，窸窸窣窣撞落的树叶掉在Sung头顶。Sung含着手指点点头，丝毫不受影响，认真地盯着Nana，漆黑眼底清晰映出一道转瞬即逝的火光。  
Nana吹掉他头顶的落叶，挠了挠他的下巴，又恢复平时的温和，紧紧攥住他的手，向村庄走去。

“人肉不好吃。”

村口的旗帜是一张完整的狼皮，苍白眼珠空洞望着天。  
Sung瞥了一眼便狠狠撞进Nana怀里，死死揪住他的衣襟，喉间挤出压抑的咆哮。

“乖，不怕。”

Nana将手指插入他口中，抵住他顶出唇外的獠牙。

“Sung，Nana在。往前走。”

他抬头看那副皮囊，闭了闭眼，挡下满腔酸涩。他俯身亲吻Sung的额头，最温和的咒语。Sung收起獠牙，在他胸口蹭了蹭，吸了吸鼻子，紧紧抓住他的手，跟在身侧垂头丧气。  
他们混进热闹的集市，人们穿戴精致的骨饰品，华丽的毛裘，家家户户门前挂着风干的头颅，成千上万的狼尸首分离，七零八落的躯体散布在村庄各个角落。戏台上说书人唾沫横飞讲述花样百出的猎人智斗恶狼的英勇事迹，以及五年前浩浩荡荡的围剿行动，封山屠狼。

“我七岁的时候，他还比你现在要大一点点。有次我迷路了，他背我回去。就是门口那个。”

“唉刚刚路过的那个，眼角少了一块毛的，我十岁的时候和他抢兔子吃。”

“她脖子上挂的那颗牙，那只狼救过我阿爸……”

Nana用极低极柔的耳语喋喋不休，他认得那些支离破碎的尸体，记得与他们相关的每一件琐事。喜怒哀乐葬于血肉，不起波澜的语调，找不出一丝仇或恨，出口变消散在风中，像那些凶猛也脆弱的生灵，逝去的早就逝去，善恶是非由天决定。  
而Sung是第一次面对人间险恶，Nana的温柔符咒将他与生俱来的暴戾封锁于人皮之下，满腔恐惧与无措无处倾泻，尖锐指甲深深嵌入Nana掌心，鲜血从指缝流出。Nana却浑然不觉，平静又麻木地给他介绍一件又一件饰品。  
直到他们走向祭坛。

 

“狼族残害我世代村民，无恶不作，将狼族赶尽杀绝，乃是替天行道，为千万子孙的平安着想！而Na氏一族窜通狼族，助纣为虐，让无数勇士白白丢了性命，甚至带来可怖的瘟疫，降下残忍的诅咒，妻离子散，家破人亡！叛徒罪该万死！”

“神啊，请不要迁怒于无辜凡人，请收起您的怒火！”

“我们献上Na氏的肉体与灵魂，献上狼族牲畜的血与肉，请阻止瘟疫蔓延，请停止包庇罪人！”

“烧死他们！烧死他们！烧死他们！”

 

 

“Sung，我们看点开心的。”

Nana勾起嘴角，狰狞扭曲的笑意掩盖随血腥回忆涌来的悲痛。他摘下Sung的眼罩，Sung适应光线后，掌心只剩温热的血。抬头，湛蓝瞳色映出石柱顶端单薄又笔挺的身影，残阳为他纯白的衣衫镀上火光。  
有人驻足观看。这座村庄难得拥有许久的宁静祥和，健忘的凡人迟钝到察觉不出任何危机。  
一声尖锐怪异的口哨响起，森林震动，黑沉沉的乌鸦瞬间笼罩整座村庄，一丝光线也不透过。人们后知后觉地惊声尖叫，在漆黑的黄昏失去了方向。乌鸦投下火种，铺满祭坛，熊熊大火燃起，热浪滚滚。

平和假象剥落得一干二净。  
诅咒远远没有到头。

Sung只是仰头，静默地看着Nana，他赤色的右眼比火光妖冶，而那些暴躁残虐都冷却于他的蓝。Nana低头冲他笑，像初次见面于烈日下的温润又明媚，生生劈开这个世界，隔离了愚昧肮脏的人类。他也咧开嘴，痴痴笑着。

“是Na氏的小杂种！快抓住他！”

老巫师姗姗来迟。如梦初醒，人们纷纷想起所谓正义败给邪恶的那场屠杀，想起被钉在耻辱柱上活活烧死的叛徒，想起Nana这不人不鬼的余孽。  
更令人大惊失色的，是传闻在血月之夜彻底灭绝的狼族，竟有漏网之鱼。  
Sung回归狼形，作出进攻的姿势，野兽天性挣脱了桎梏，他第一次面露凶相。  
目睹Sung变身的村民当即吓得昏厥，有人尖叫着喊“是狼人”，只在古籍上出现的怪物，不详的征兆，带来血与诅咒。人们往后退去，慌不择路，相互踩踏，无暇顾及老巫师声嘶力竭的指令。有大胆的冲上前去，Sung的獠牙还不足以穿透肉体，连撕带咬，堪堪扯下半条手臂，残肢荡在肩头。  
无人再敢前进半步。连老巫师都被这异色瞳的怪物唬住，法杖被逃窜的村民撞成两半。就这样眼睁睁看着Nana从石柱跃下，鸦群散尽，真正的夜色降临，祭坛只剩火光。

 

 

“好玩吗？”

Nana枕在Sung的肚子上，一手顺着他的毛，一手数着天上的星星。Sung不满地哼了一声，挪开了身子，前肢搭在他手腕上，拱开手指，细细舔舐掌心的伤口。Nana笑着叹了口气。

“不好玩就不去了。还是追兔子好玩对吧？”

Sung踩踩他的胸口表示赞同。Nana瘪瘪嘴，又躺到他身上，让他陪他一起看星星。

“阿爸说，金星合角宿一的那晚，最亮的两颗星相遇，呐，那个就是金星，我出生了，那天村里飞来好多乌鸦，还有狼跑下了山。我一出生身上就有这个图案，还越来越大。”

Nana摸了摸胸口，又低头看看锁骨，花瓣又绽开一片。

“阿爸阿妈说这是天选，说人类和狼族的斗争终于要有个结果。可是别人都觉得我是怪物，他们要阿爸杀了我。阿爸是最好的猎人，他们不敢拿他怎么样，就一直想办法欺负我。他们故意和狼起冲突，死了人就怪我，别人生了什么病也怪我。我不能正大光明地在村子里生活，长大了一点阿爸就把我藏到山里骗他们说我被狼吃了。”

“他们办了宴席来庆祝，庆祝小杂种终于死了。办完喜宴就闹了一场饥荒，他们说是我死了还作孽，又进山杀狼。狼咬死了人村里又闹瘟疫，再杀，再死人……没完没了。”

“然后他们要我阿爸领头，把狼杀光。”

“一起去的猎人都死了，一半是我杀的。”

“我和阿爸让那些狼逃到了别的地方，也没剩多少了，也不知道他们到底去了哪里，只留下你寄生的那只。阿爸救过她，她不肯走。阿爸救过很多狼。”

“我让阿爸跟我一起逃，可是阿妈阿姐还在村里。”

“他一个人回去了。”

“他不让我跟着，那只狼也不让我走。”

“我坐在树上看着阿爸阿妈和阿姐被活活烧死，和他们有关的人也一个接一个死掉。”

“村里的人有时候还会进山找我，都被我杀了。”

Nana说得缓慢又平静，每说一句要放空很久。Sung时不时蹭蹭他的脸表示自己在认真倾听。

“Sung。”

Nana转身趴在Sung背上，愣愣地捋着他的毛。

“到底是我该死还是他们该死啊……”

“你说，到底要不要杀光他们？”

Nana许久没有再出声，放松了四肢软绵绵趴着，Sung动了动耳朵，感觉有水从脸颊滑落。他低吼几声，背上的人没有回应，小心翼翼将他放到地上，月光照出Nana泪潸潸的模样，也照出Sung的无措。  
Nana只是无声地流泪。Sung低头思索片刻，跑进林中，然后男孩捧了一大把五颜六色的小花回来，宝贝似的放到Nana怀里。  
集市上有个男孩就是这样安慰哭泣的女孩。  
Nana终于回过神来，看看那束花，又看看Sung澄澈的眼，看看他嘴角干涸的血迹。

月亮看见他们紧贴的嘴唇，通红的脸颊。风听见两颗心落地又相撞，温柔又坚定。

 

 

Sung的个头很快超过了Nana。Nana郁闷了很久，好几天不给他亲吻。食髓知味的家伙，每天睁眼后第一件事就是把Nana舔醒，耳朵也不收回，摇着尾巴乖巧扒着床沿，等Nana迷迷糊糊凑过来碰他的嘴唇。跑出去溜达一圈，又要碰一次，一天亲上好几回。  
Sung的体型比成年头狼还要大一些，却仍是幼崽心态，做Nana的跟屁虫，寸步不离。Nana强调过很多次，他撒泼打滚非要和他挤在一张床上睡，压得Nana喘不过气，无法入眠。无奈之下Nana把床褥铺在地上，认命地缩进Sung怀里。

“你呀——”

Nana戳着他的鼻子唉声叹气，又不知该责备什么。

“书上说的什么狼族真正的最高领袖我看都是骗人的吧……你到底是个什么东西……”

Nana用力扯他的脸，揉圆搓扁，Sung冲他咧嘴，气笑了他。  
然而当Sung忽然离开他半天，他又坐立不安，在木屋前不停踱步，什么事也没心思做。天黑前Sung风尘仆仆地赶回来，先索要了一个吻，又照常粘着Nana。

“小祖宗，跑哪去了？”

Sung兴致勃勃玩着Nana给他编的花环，听到提问只是狡黠地眨眨眼，把花环戴到Nana头上，凑过去舔了舔他的嘴唇。Nana赌气背过身去，他拱回来，舔他颈窝几乎绽开的花。  
之后Sung频繁离开，得到早安吻就匆匆离去，有时一整个白天都不见影。Nana蹲在门口百无聊赖啃浆果嚼草根，肚子饿得咕咕叫。他浑身上下沾满了Sung的气味，怎么也去不掉，草食动物隔了十万八千里就开始逃命，更何况Sung学会捕猎后，他就没再动过手。所幸Sung总是满载而归，一手捧着杂七杂八的野花，一手揪着食物，经常是Nana从未见过的东西。  
有一次Sung给他抱来一只漂亮的活兔子，可怜的小家伙缩在野兽怀里吓个半死，辗转到Nana腿上还在瑟瑟发抖。Nana总算找到了事情做，和兔子玩了一天，揪秃了一块草皮，Sung回来时他正津津有味地啃一条肥的流油的兔腿，还给Sung留了半只生肉。

 

“你……是不是找到他们了？”

某日Nana从Sung身上发现不属于他的灰色毛发，猜忌终于落到实处。Sung歪头看他，动了动耳朵，然后扑过来碰嘴唇。这家伙还学会了搪塞。  
Nana想过，或许狂妄无知的人类与衰亡的狼族从此井水不犯河水会更好。他纵了一场不痛不痒的火，阻挠了几次进山追捕他的猎人，就再也没关注那座村庄，诅咒是否解除，荒谬的祭祀是否还在继续，他不想去管，无忧无虑地和Sung在深山老林过日子，什么恩恩怨怨通通丢一边，也不是不可以。  
可他生来不是为自己而活。那绕过肩头在脊背上蔓延的图腾无时无刻不在提醒他，人类是厄运的始作俑者，而他是被选中的异类，他替上苍降下了诅咒，也该由他来终结这场闹剧。  
他伫立于最高处俯瞰那可怜可恨的村庄，好了伤疤忘了疼的凡夫俗子又活在歌舞升平的假象，牺牲于狼口的勇士永垂青史，作恶多端的牲畜饱受屈辱。  
冤魂四处游荡。  
他忽然明白心中断断续续的仇恨和随心所欲施加的折磨。

罪不容诛罢了。

 

 

这天Sung难得没出远门，驮着Nana四处闲逛，任他把随手摘下的野花东一朵西一朵按在他脑袋上，俨然一尊移动的花丛。

“下次也带我去嘛，好久没见到他们了，不知道还认不认识我。”

Nana趴在他背上，愤愤咬着他耳朵尖。Sung不愿带他去找隐居的狼族。有段时间他总带着来不及愈合的伤回来，精疲力尽，嬉闹的心思也没有，可怜巴巴趴在Nana腿上假寐，不理会他的追问。  
即便是天选也要经受考验，狼不会轻易俯首称臣。

“带我去啦……我一个人真的很无聊诶……”

Sung晃了晃身子，Nana一不留神被掀翻在地，花朵扑簌簌落在颈间。Sung不满地踩了踩他肩膀，把他困在身下，从脖子到额头细细舔了几遍，占有欲十足。  
Nana失笑，挠了挠他的下巴，无奈嗔怪他幼稚的领地意识。

“如果没猜错的话，他们的头狼应该尾巴尖是白色的吧？”

Sung愣了愣，又猛舔几口。Nana咯咯笑着环住他的脖子。

“我看着他长大的，他小时候可喜欢我了，天天跟着我瞎转，抓来的小东西都先给我。”

浑身赤裸的少年龇牙咧嘴，一双大手扣住Nana的肩，狼耳警觉竖起，眼底窜起愤怒的火。

“我的小Sung该不会吃醋了吧……哎呦哎呦别咬了……祖宗啊我错了还不行吗……”

两人在草地上滚作一团，Nana脖子上留下一圈浅浅的牙印，Sung把Nana紧紧箍在怀里，脑袋埋在颈间，委屈地哼哼。  
第二天傍晚Sung雄赳赳气昂昂地凯旋，把嘴里一小团白毛吐到Nana脚边，得意洋洋地冲他挑衅低吼，尾巴翘上了天。Nana哭笑不得，责怪的话被扑过来的少年堵回口中。  
而这一吻掺杂太多情绪，不同于以往的浅尝辄止，Sung似是想将他吃干抹净，血从嘴角淌下，双臂要钳碎他的腰。  
Nana猛然想起，Sung差不多成年了。  
他想同他交媾。他做惯了他的小跟屁虫，也是时候翻身要他臣服。

他才是主宰。

Nana褪尽衣衫，跪趴在Sung身下，打开双腿，翘起了臀。  
相合的刹那他几乎痛晕过去，哭着喊着要他停止侵占。野兽彻底挣脱束缚，蛮横的力量渐渐夺走理智，麻痹痛觉。那沉睡许久的图腾仿佛得到肥沃养料，沿着脊椎一节一节舒展枝叶，止于尾骨一朵欲开还休的花，小半隐没在泥泞的交合处。  
Nana醒来后感到腿间的温热，酥麻的快感取代酸痛。Sung掐着他的臀肉，舌尖钻入他红肿的穴，正仔细舔舐。脸颊红得要滴血，Nana捂住双眼，羞涩颤栗。

“Sung……”

他喃喃唤他，尾音旖旎缠绵。Sung俯身亲吻后颈他留下的咬痕，干涸的血被图腾吸收，很快连伤疤都消失。Nana赤着身子在屋里徘徊几次，没有感到什么不适，这回换他无措，抬头愣愣地和Sung大眼瞪小眼，面上潮红迟迟褪不去。

 

“Nana。”

 

Sung张了张嘴，艰难发声，含糊不清。

“Nana。Nana。”

见Nana手足无措没有回应，Sung多喊了几声，一次比一次清晰，一次比一次坚定。

“Nana。”

最后一声是命令。  
Nana顺从跪下，亲吻他的手背。仰头，赤红的瞳孔如祭坛上熊熊烈火。

终是要做个了结。

 

 

漫天黑鸦再次笼罩村庄上空。惊恐的村民投来碎石与火把，老巫师挥着新的法杖，命令猎人爬上摇摇欲坠的石柱，将自投罗网的孽畜制服。Nana坐在顶端晃着双腿，把玩生锈的弯刀，阿爸唯一的遗物。

“神啊——请赐予我无穷的力量！请允许我将这群罪孽深重的凡人献祭！也请原谅他们的愚昧无知，愿地狱永无牲畜侵犯！”

Nana张开双臂，学着老巫师怪异做作的腔调，仰头面对鸦群特意为他留出的一小块天空，苍凉的残月倒挂，如同他诡异又怜悯的笑容。  
月下传来一声狼嚎，四面八方回荡此起彼伏的应和。无数双幽绿的眸浮现于黑夜，以骇人速度复兴的狼族，嗜血而来。  
弯刀落地，屠杀开始。  
横飞的断肢，翻滚的头颅，凄厉哀嚎与求饶，血流成河。Nana眯起眼，专注看那唯一一抹湛蓝，痴痴地，带着沉溺的笑，仿佛这场复仇与他无关。  
老巫师从尸堆中探出肮脏的头颅，迎面撞上诡异的蓝，然后是血盆大口。断了一半的脖颈往外喷血，大脑尚有意识，双眼麻木地看着自己的四肢一个一个脱离躯干。  
世界归于死寂。  
Nana笑起来，轻轻拍了拍手。他的Sung跃上祭坛，英俊的少年向他张开双臂。他一跃而下，扑进他滚烫的怀抱，纯白衣衫这才沾染了血腥。  
重新集结的狼群匍匐于祭坛下，仰望他们的王。

 

“欢迎回来。”

 

END


End file.
